In many fields of application, multiple currents may have to be determined for different reasons. For instance, determining multiple currents in a circuitry may be advisable or even necessary to ensure the proper operation of the respective circuitry, a corresponding device comprising or associated with the circuitry or a corresponding system. For instance, at least one of the multiple currents to be determined may be used in the framework of controlling the respective current, for instance, in a closed-feedback loop. Examples come, for instance, from the field of speed and torque control of brushless direct current (BLCD) motors, where at least two of three currents through an inverter circuit are typically measured. To this end not only the absolute accuracy of currents may be vital, but also a ratio of the currents may have to be measured with certain accuracy.
However, also other reasons for determining multiple currents exist. For instance, it may be advisable to determine at least one of the multiple currents for safety reasons, to prevent the associated circuitry, the corresponding device or system from damage. The same may also apply to prevent damages from further components or systems covered to the respective circuitry. By determining one or more currents, it may also be possible to prevent damages from other goods, users, service personnel or other human beings.
However, many applications and implementations may be subject to technical, economic, fabrication-related and other boundary conditions. For instance, the available space on a printed circuit board or another carrier may be limited, favoring a more compact implementation or integration. Naturally, also economic boundary conditions may favor a more cost-efficient implementation. However, it might be desirable to ensure a certain degree of accuracy in determining the at least one current.
Determining one or multiple currents may, for instance, be based on measuring at least one voltage drop of the multiple currents across a resistance. Based on the determined voltage drop at least one current value may then be determined, for instance, based on Ohm's law.
Therefore, a demand exists to improve a trade-off between an efficient integration, a compact integration, a compact implementation and an accurate determination of at least one value indicative of at least one of the multiple currents.